


Submitting to the Alpha

by KiwiWolf91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Theo Raeken, Caught, M/M, Melissa is going to kill them, Sex in the woods, Top Scott McCall, Wolf Theo, little bit of spanking because Theo needs it, seriously Mama McCall will not approve of this behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiWolf91/pseuds/KiwiWolf91
Summary: After the Ghost Riders Theo took off to live as a wolf in the wild, but he still enjoys *human* alone time as his mind wanders to Scott.One night everybody's favourite true alpha discovers everybody's least favourite chimera enjoying himself in the woods and decides that at least one of Theo's wishes can come true (at least this one doesn't involve anyone getting killed - probably)





	

Late at night, deep in the forest of Beacon Hills, Theo lay in the undergrowth on the river bank as he slowly jerked his hard cock in the cool spring air.

Since the Ghost Hunters had left Theo had spent most of his time roaming the woods in his wolf form, having no family or friends, and no where to live it was easier adapting to life as a wolf eating rabbits and deer that crossed his path.

In an attempt to hold onto what humanity he still had he tried to regularly change back into human form, plus there were certain activities that weren't possible in wolf form.

Running a hand down his perfectly toned chest he stretched back in the moonlight, still tugging on his cock as he moaned out a name. A name of a god, with perfectly tanned skin, a six pack to kill for (perhaps kill for wasn't a suitable chose of words given he had killed him) beautiful dark brown eyes and gorgeous face that was both rugged and boyish in one.

“Scott” he breathed out as he strokes intensified.

“Theo, is everything okay?”

Shit, Theo's eyes flew open and he scrambled to cover his rock hard erection. Standing on the opposite side of the riverbank, with the most unapologetic smug look on his face was the one and only Scott McCall.

“Scott” Theo said, shell shocked and still trying to find something to cover himself with. Scott just grinned like a big dopey idiot.

“That's my name, I'm a bit worried you might be wearing it out though”

“Uh, uh what are you doing here?”

“True Alpha hearing skills, I heard you *ahem* moaning my name and I was worried you might be in trouble”

At this stage Theo had given up on any chance of regaining any dignity, resigned to the fact that Scott was going to go home and call up Stiles and Lydia and laugh over the phone at catching Theo out. Stiles would fucking love it. Hiding his face in his hands he exhaled deeply before composing himself. 

“Well, thank you for your concern but as you can see I'm not in any trouble so your welcome to carry on with your night” giving Scott a pointed look that may have been undermined by the blush he was sure had spread over his face. 

Not saying a word Scott startled him by jumping over the river, flopping down on the dirt next to him before grabbing his softening cock, the Alpha's fingers where gentle as they stroke him. Theo's breath hitched involuntarily as he tried to read Scott's face.

“You know why I think you were moaning my name” Scott asked playfully, toying his erection in his hands and to be honest Theo had never felt so vulnerable, even after all the times the Dread Doctors chained to the operating table, not even in hell because at least he knew what was coming and why. He had deserved hell, no matter how much it had shaken him to his core and how terrified he was of going back. 

What he didn't deserve was to have Scott play with his emotions, that where hardly stable in the first place. 

“I think you want me to fuck like the alpha I am, pounding your into the ground like the piece of trash you are. Look at you, all unkempt and dirty, my own wild boy”

Any protest Theo might have had where void as Scott put his lips against Theo's, running a claw hand lightly down his back. A muffled laugh came from Scott's mouth as Theo tilted his head back to expose his neck for the alpha, who nibbled at his neck as his hand continued to stroke Theo's leaking cock.

An embarrassing whimper escaped Theo's mouth as Scott pulled back, Scott smiled as he twisted with one hand Theo's left nipple and slowly jerked him off.

“God, if you told me 6 months ago that Theo Raeken would be a hot mess in my hands I wouldn't of believe it. How long exactly have you been lusting after me”

Dropping his head Theo attempted to ignore the question, however Scott wasn't having a bar of it grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him closer to Scott.

“I asked you a question” and just to make the point, eyes flashed red.

Theo swallowed as he looked up at the alpha, a small smirk plied his face as he lunged forward, lips connecting to Scott’s. It surprised the alpha, for sure but Theo's lead was short lived as Scott's tongue quickly gained dominance. As they broke apart for air Scott growled at him. Without a word, Scott flipped Theo over effortlessly, a hand groping ass.

“Fuck Theo, you have the most amazing ass I've ever seen. Do you just spend all day squatting” 

Theo smirked into the dirt “Some people take pride…..” his words faded out as Scott bite his thigh, a hand running up the inside to cup his balls, Scott continued to nibble at his leg as the hand made its way up to Theo's tight hole.

“Jesus, what am I, a chicken wing” Theo moaned and Scott laughed against his thigh “Nah man, you're tastier than chicken wing”

There was a paused, then a ruffle of pockets before he could hear a tear and a cold liquid squirted over his hole and a finger slowly may its way in. He rocked back on the finger to Scott's approval, who quickly put a second one in.

“God Theo, so greedy. Doesn't surprise me”

“Shut up McCall and just get on with it”

The fingers disappeared and a cool breeze blew over his backside and low hanging balls.

“Scott?”

“It's alpha to you, and I think you better remember your place”

Without warning a sharp blow hit his ass, followed in rapid succession by 10 more. Tear welling his eyes Theo held back the cries that threatened to escape his mouth. Sitting back to admire his handy work Scott ran a his hand gingerly over Theo's red ass “Have you learnt your lesson?”

“Yes Scott” he whined into the dirt.

Slap

“Yes Alpha” he corrected quickly with a yelp and Scott leaned over to kiss his sore ass “That's better, you can be a good boy” he cooed, a hand straying up with back again to run though his hair. Something definitely thicker than Scott's finger pressed against him and he gasped as Scott pushed in.

“Fuck”

“That's the idea” Scott teased, resting with his entire length inside Theo for a second, giving him a chance to get use to it. He knew from the locker room that Scott was above average but it certainly felt massive inside him. He probably wasn't going to be able to walk straight for a week even in wolf form.

Pulling Theo's hair roughly, Scott started plowing his ass. Thick cock filling his tight hole with every thrust. Leaning forward Scott bit Theo's shoulder as he whimpered with delight as Scott continued to pound him.

“Wait” Scott ordered, before adjusting him to be lying on the ground with Theo on top of him, spun around so the two of them where looking at each other “That's better, now bounce on my dick” without hesitation Theo started bouncing up and down in earnest as Scott jerked his cock.

Scott's face twitched and with a manly and raw groan Theo felt a warm rush pulse into his ass. The sound alone was enough to push him over the edge and he climaxed as well, falling to the side.

“Gross, did you cum on me” Scott squealed, looking indignantly at his chest as Theo smiled smugly “I never had to worry about that with Allison and Kira” Scott whined as he got up and wiped it off with his tee shirt before chucking his hoody back on and giggling into his jeans.

The smile faded from Theo's face as he lied there watching Scott get dressed, soon the alpha would wander off into the night and Theo would be left alone again. 

Not that he cared, he was used to it. It didn't matter in the slightest.

“So” Scott voice interrupted his train of thought “Where are you living at the moment”

If he had any concern about dignity he would of pushed himself up off the ground but that was long gone so he just lay there under Scott's gaze naked and dirty “I've, uh, been living in Malia's old cave”

An unreadable expression crossed Scott's face “Show me” he commanded and Theo huffed but got up off the ground changing into wolf form to lead Scott to his makeshift home. He wasn't going to walk barefoot though the forest.

It was a short walk, Theo curled up in the corner as Scott looked over everything. Not that there was much to see, Theo's old torn blue shirt, some ripped jeans and his now flat cellphone. Crossing his arms across his chest Scott stared at Theo.

“Okay, time to change back”

Ignoring his order, Theo turned away and tried to pretend to sleep. Maybe then Scott would go away and he'd stop feeling so embarrassed at how his life had turned out. His whole life he'd never been quite good enough, quite sure of what he wanted.

“Don't make me use my alpha roar” Scott warned, even as a wolf Theo could still roll his eyes but he obliged, standing naked in front of Scott again.

“Get dressed”

“Why?” Theo argued, he couldn't see the point.

“First we're going to stop off at the Chinese takeaway, get you some real food, then I'm taking you back to my place you're going to have a hot shower and a proper bed to sleep in”

Theo scoffed “I'm not some charity project”

Scott grinned, that big dopey one that melted Theo's heart “I know, but no mate of mine is going to be living like a wild animal. We're still human Theo, even you, deep down” 

Theo opened his mouth to say something before shutting it, biting his bottom lip before suddenly finding the words he had been searching for “You fucked me in the woods” jabbing Scott in the chest with a finger, the same hand that he had used to drain the life from him earlier “Hardly makes us mates, especially after I killed you”

Scott's smile just grew bigger, if that was even possible “What is that you always say, mistakes where made. I'm sure you can find many many ways to make it up to me”

Lowering his gaze, Theo considered giving in “Hold on, what is your mum going to say”

“She'll probably kill me”

“Ha! Funny guy” Theo spat, circling the den trying to make sense of everything.

“You can either get dressed and we get food or I can drag your naked ass onto my dirt bike but I don't think the Sheriff would approve”

Theo didn't answer as he bent over to grab his shirt, yelping as Scott gave his bare ass another smack

“God I love your ass Theo”

“Is that the only thing you love about me?”

An exasperated huff came from Scott “I wouldn't be risking everything on you if I was only after a bit of ass you ass”


End file.
